Warrior of Miracles
by Ultimate Lyoko Warrior
Summary: This is a Digimon story that I was requested to do so I hope that you like it, Rated T for violence and some language. This is also a female Daisuke story with her being seven as she joins the Digimon Legendary Warriors! So please enjoy!


_**Chapter 1: Accepting Destiny**_

"_Daisuke Motomiya, will you accept your destiny?_" A seven year old girl with red hair, wearing an orange shirt and a blue skirt blinked as she looked at her Cell Phone.

She hasn't even had it for two hours and it was talking to her.

'_Should I ask Mom or Dad? Maybe Jun will know what to do._' Daisuke thought to herself before shrugging and she clicked 'yes' on the phone and it went all fuzzy before another message popped up.

"_Take the 6:00 pm Westbound Train from Shibuya Station._"

Daisuke blinked again before looking in her parents room, her Mom was taking a shower, while her Dad was reading, so she went to Jun's room to see her on the phone talking with a friend about boys.

'_I know the way and can make it there by foot._' Daisuke thought to herself as she threw on her shoes before grabbing a backpack on impulse and exited the front door as quietly as she could. '_I'm curious to see what this is about!_'

It was a lot easier than one would think for a seven year old girl to get into the Shibuya Station as she made it into an elevator to see a black haired boy wearing a black bandanna over his head, a blue jacket and black jeans, when a brunette boy, wearing a hat that had square goggles on them, in a yellow shirt and a red jacket, lunged into the elevator before it could close.

As the goggle boy groaned he looked up to see bandanna boy and Daisuke giving him weird looks. "H-Hey, did you get a message too?" He asked pointing at his phone.

"You got a message?" Daisuke sounded excited. "Awesome, what do you think this is for?"

Bandanna boy looked away making goggle boy mad. "At least answer me like her." Then he looked at Daisuke. "I don't know, but it sounds pretty cool doesn't it?"

Daisuke nodded before the elevator sped up shocking them and Daisuke looked up to see the floor marker going past the B2 floor with lights appearing on the side. "Too weird." She muttered in awe.

"My destiny is really starting to bite." Goggle boy muttered before the elevator jerked and he fell back down. "I really need to stop landing on my head."

Daisuke laughed at him and he pouted a bit before the elevator opened and they saw the whole train yard that no one recognized as the phone went off. "_It's up to you, which one will you choose._"

Daisuke looked at the trains. "That's a tough decision." She muttered wanting to see where they all went but she had to choose one.

"Hey!" Goggle boy shouted as bandanna boy ran out leaving them. "Geez, my phone talks more than that guy."

"So what train?" Daisuke looked at goggle boy who gave her a look.

Goggle boy frowned as he thought about that when the trains started to leave. "Aw man." He complained as he took off. "Destiny sure involves a lot of running."

Daisuke ran after him only to trip and fall to the ground causing goggle boy to stop.

"You alright?"

"Y-Yeah." Daisuke answered feeling embarrassed before goggle boy picked her up. "W-what are you doing?!"

"Well, there's only one train left and you want to choose one right?" Goggle boy took off after the pink train that was leaving and managed to grab onto the end rail and made it on panting.

"T-Thank you." Daisuke said gratefully before she looked over to the bluish silver train next to theirs to see bandanna boy looking towards them so she waved before he looked away. "What a jerk."

Goggle boy chuckled. "You said it." Then he realized that he hasn't introduced himself. "I'm Takuya by the way."

Daisuke grinned. "I'm Daisuke!"

The two of them walked inside the train but stopped. "No one?" Takuya asked in confusion. "It's like a Ghost Train in here."

"Cool." Daisuke said in excitement causing Takuya to chuckle before he thought of something.

"Wait, where are your parents anyway?" He would've asked earlier but he was trying to get to the train and he knew that Daisuke was as well but he didn't think this far ahead.

Daisuke blushed a bit. "T… They don't know where I'm at."

"Say what?!" Takuya asked in shock. "You just came to the Train Station by yourself?"

"Yup, it was easy!" Daisuke was proud of how easy it was before she chuckled. "I was way too curious about this destiny thing so I figured I could take a look and be home before anyone was any wiser."

Takuya sweat dropped. "I'm pretty sure that they'll notice a kid missing."

"Hey, I'm only seven."

Now Takuya was panicking. "Oh man, I might be going to jail for kidnapping."

"But you didn't kidnap me." Daisuke was confused as Takuya paced.

"Yeah, but your parents would probably believe that!" Daisuke got bored of him pacing so she walked to the next train car which he noticed pretty quickly. "Hey! Don't wander off!"

"Relax Goggles, we're on a train." Daisuke told him with a smile. "I can't go anywhere even if I wanted to."

As they entered the next train car they saw three people there on the left was a heavy set brunette boy wearing a blue jumpsuit with yellow pockets eating a chocolate bar, and on the right was a teenage girl with blonde hair, wearing a purple skirt and a purple sleeveless jacket that was unzipped and a horizontal white and blue striped shirt. Sitting a bit away from her was another kid who wore a white shirt, light green pants and a giant orange hat.

Everyone but the kid glanced towards them curiously. "Uh, you guys here because of the message?" Takuya asked to break the silence.

The girl nodded happily while the heavy set boy looked bored but he nodded. "With them here that makes five of us." The girl said to the heavy set boy. "I wonder if that means something special."

"Something special?" Daisuke asked curiously.

"Why?" Takuya asked as he took a seat while Daisuke sat next to him since he was the only one she knew right now. "Why did you guys get on this train?"

"This was the closest train to the elevator." The heavy set boy said to Takuya. "Now just leave me alone."

Takuya's eye twitched at that while Daisuke glared at him a bit for being rude.

Then the heavy set boy sighed. "Sorry, I'm just nervous."

'_At least he apologized for being a meanie._' Daisuke thought to herself.

"What about you?" Takuya asked the blonde.

She giggled. "I'm just like him." She explained with a friendly smile. "This was the closest train."

The heavy set boy had a weird grin on his face as his eyebrows wiggled. "Watch this." He whispered to Takuya before speaking to the girl. "Hey honey you want some chocolate?" He asked while bumping Takuya out of the way. "Move. My name is JP! What's yours?"

"I'm Zoe, nice to meet you!"

"I'm Takuya." Takuya introduced himself.

"And I'm Daisuke!" Daisuke waved happily.

Then the last kid finally spoke up. "I… I'm Tommy." He said in a sad voice making everyone look at him. "And I didn't want to get on this train."

"What do you mean?" Takuya asked tactlessly as the boy started to cry.

"T-These two bullies pushed me on the train and closed the door." He cried out. "W-Why are kids always so mean to me."

"The kids like a faucet." JP muttered as Daisuke glared at him.

"JP!" Zoe scolded before going to Tommy. "Don't worry, you're safe here with us."

Then the train went dark and all of them fell while Takuya didn't notice his form shifted to a being with blonde hair and red armor before shifting back he saw Daisuke look like something that had blue skin, a tail and red armor. Zoe looked like a purple human butterfly, JP looked like a blue and yellow mechanical beetle and Tommy looked like a small polar bear wearing some sort of armor.

'_What the hell?_' Takuya thought in shock.

Then there was a flash of light as everyone's phone changed into some sort of device. "W-What's going on?" Takuya asked feeling freaked out.

"This is awesome!" Daisuke whooped as she laughed.

"That kid is mental." JP muttered as they got up in time for the devices that used to be their phone to speak up again.

"_Welcome to the Digital World. These are your D-Tectors!_"

"Digital World?" Takuya asked with an audible gulp. "What did I get myself into?"

"**WHOOOO!**" A deep voice called out causing everyone to yelp and cover their ears.

"Geez, you can hear that all the way from Mars." Takuya muttered.

"A-Are those ghosts?" Zoe asked looking out the window to see a bunch of white creatures with no limbs flying past the train.

"They look like it." Tommy said in fear.

"Or marshmallows." JP said as he drooled. "They would look great with chocolate."

"What's with you and chocolate?" Daisuke asked looking horrified at the thought of someone eating these cute creatures.

One of them smooched its face to the window and distorted its face until Zoe screamed and they were all frightened away.

"Probably ghosts of children who came here before." Takuya thought making everyone look horrified.

… Well, almost everyone. "**COOL!**" Daisuke said happily.

"She is definitely mental." JP said loudly earning a smack to the back of the head by Zoe.

"I bet that's the train station!" Zoe pointed to where a factory looking building was as the train slowed down. "Oh, I hope there aren't any more of those ghost things around. Not that I'm scared or anything."

JP scoffed as he rolled his eyes. "Yeah, because I scream in terror whenever I'm not afraid."

"Boys." Zoe muttered while Daisuke looked confused.

Then the doors opened and they all looked out to see a bunch of purple heads with floppy ears and red eyes. "They're so cute." Daisuke gushed wanting to pick one up.

"Okay Daisuke, you really need to redefine your definition of cute." Takuya nervously said before smoke blasted them off the train.

"That first step is a doozy."

"… Am I going crazy or did the train just talk?" Takuya asked staring owl eyed at the train.

"Oi! I'm not just any train." The train said. "I'm Trailmon and I'm alive just like you, although I'm a lot more handsome than you scrunched up pugs, thank you very much. Any who, this place is Flame Terminal and you're in the heart of a Digital Village."

Then the heads surrounded them and Tommy started to cry. "I-I didn't even want to come here!"

"Sorry you feel that way kiddo." Trailmon said as he backed up. "But I got to split, if you want to go home you're going to have to find a spirit or something."

"Tommy should get a job as a fire alarm." JP muttered before Daisuke kicked his leg. "**OW!**"

"Did that hurt? Good." Daisuke told him.

"What's a spirit?" Zoe asked as Trailmon backed up more. "He-llo?!"

"Give us an answer, hey!" JP called after him.

"Hey yourself, I've got a schedule to keep." Trailmon told them as he disappeared.

"So I guess that's it, we're all alone." Takuya observed making JP and Zoe jump up.

"Wait, get back here!"

"Pretty please!"

"Why would you want to leave? These guys are adorable!" Daisuke said as she reached down to pet one of the Digimon before it snapped at her fingers. "They have no manners."

"**TAKE ME HOME!**" Tommy got onto the track and ran towards the retreating Trailmon.

"Hey wait! Tommy!" Takuya took off after him. "Stop!"

JP sighed. "Why do I get the feeling we're going to have to spend all of our time rescuing the baby- **OW!**" He held up his leg after Daisuke kicked it again. "Will you stop that?!"

"Stop insulting Tommy and I will." Daisuke said with a sweet, innocent smile.

"**TOMMY!**" They all looked over to see Tommy walking across the rail with a huge drop.

"**GO AWAY!**"

"**THIS ISN'T HELPING!**" Takuya called out in horror. "**YOU'RE GOING TO FALL!**"

"**AT LEAST I WON'T BE HERE ANYMORE!**" Tommy retorted.

In a panic Takuya spoke up. "I'll take you home!" He said causing Tommy to slow to a stop and he knew he was on the right track, pun not intended. "That's right, Trailmon said that we have to find a spirit right?"

"R-Right." Tommy sniffled as he calmed down. "Ok, I'm coming back-." Tommy went to come back but he slipped.

"**TOMMY!**" Takuya cried out in horror as Daisuke ran to his side.

"What's going on?" She asked before seeing Tommy falling forward but he managed to wrap his arms and legs around the rail.

Takuya sighed in relief. "I'm coming to get you." He promised before he looked at Daisuke. "Stay here and don't follow me!" He said sternly before he left to get Tommy.

"I'm not dumb." Daisuke told him before green flames erupted to their right and they saw two Digimon running. The one on the left looked like a white chicken wearing a pink sash while the other one was a yellow rabbit wearing red pants.

"**LOOK WHAT YOU GOT ME INTO!**" The chicken yelled as they ran right into Takuya knocking him down and the chicken looked amazed. "It's a human."

"You think everything is a human." The rabbit told him happily.

"Don't start with me." The chicken snapped as he had a magnifying glass inspecting Takuya.

Takuya looked pretty freaked out here. "Yeah, I'm human, do you mind getting off of me?"

"I'm sorry." The chicken said before pointing at the rabbit. "His fault."

The rabbit nodded. "Yeah, my fault-**HEY!**"

Daisuke laughed at their behavior before they heard a roar and they turned to see a three headed black dog with armor instead of fur. "What is that?" Takuya asked in fear.

"I don't know." Daisuke answered with a smile of awe. "But I want one!"

"No you don't!" The chicken snapped at her in shock that she would suggest such a thing. "That is one bad, bad dog. Cerberumon, special attack Emerald Blaze, and that is why we need your help."

"Where is the ancient spirit?" Cerberumon snarled.

"So whenever you're ready, go and get him!" The chicken told Takuya while the rabbit nodded in agreement.

"That would be good."

"I can sense the spirit's presence all over this town, I must destroy it!" Cerberumon said looking around.

Takuya then said something he shouldn't have. "No way it's mine- I uh."

The rabbit and chicken had huge eyes in fear.

"Then you shall be destroyed with it!" Cerberumon blasted green fire at them. "**EMERALD BLAST!**"

As it swarmed around Takuya and Daisuke the chicken smacked Takuya's face. "Are you crazy?! **RUN!**"

"Where?!"

"Anywhere but here!"

Takuya decided to run to the train tracks to get Tommy while the Digimon clung to him so Daisuke followed him. "I told you to stay put!" Takuya told her since she was on the track with him.

"You mean where that dog is?" Daisuke pointed at Cerberumon who was somehow eating the data in the ground.

"… Nevermind." Takuya muttered while the chicken gasped.

"That mutt is going to eat up the entire village!"

"**TAKUYA! DAISUKE! TOMMY!**" JP shouted in fear as he and Zoe watched.

"Oh no!"

"Great." Takuya sarcastically said as the tracks disappeared.

"There go the tracks." The rabbit stated as they fell to the nearby alcove and rolled on the floor.

"I'm no longer having fun." Daisuke muttered as she got up while Takuya's D-Tector was going off. "Hey Goggles, something is happening!"

"Wha?" Takuya looked up along with the rabbit and chicken when the D-Tector shot a beam towards a flame and it was glowing blue before showing some sort of avatar. "What is that?"

"It's the spirit!" The chicken looked awed. "The spirit of flame"

"Spirit? That wasn't so hard." Takuya looked determined. "Time to go home-." Then he looked sheepish. "How do I get it and what do I do with it if I do?"

"No need to worry about that!" Cerberumon landed behind them making them spin around. "For it will soon be destroyed!"

As Cerberumon came at them Tommy was in tears, so Daisuke put an arm around him to calm the boy down, while Takuya picked up a nearby rusty pipe and held it like a weapon. "This sure ranks pretty high on a scale of one to stupid!"

Cerberumon snapped his fangs on the pipe breaking it before jumping over Takuya but the boy grabbed the Digimon's tail before being pulled into the flames with the dog.

"**TAKUYA!**" Daisuke and Tommy yelled out in horror.

"Get out of my way human." Cerberumon snarled as flames appeared on his armor. "Or suffer my wrath."

"I hope his wrath isn't as bad as it sounds." Takuya muttered before wondering why he wasn't being affected by the flames as Cerberumon howled in pain.

"The Spirit's power!" He howled as he jumped out of the flames in pain. "It hurts!"

"Takuya?" Daisuke called out.

"**SPIRIT!**" Takuya roared as his D-Tector rose from the ground and shot into the flames before a light flashed, blinding all those watching. "**EXECUTE: SPIRIT EVOLUTION! AGUNIMON!**"

Agunimon roared as he stepped out of the flames and Daisuke was surprised to see that it was the same look that he had for a second on the train.

"W-What did he turn into?" Tommy asked in shock making Daisuke look at him.

"Didn't he yell Agunimon?" She asked curiously while the chicken pulled a book out from who knows where in his sash.

"No way." JP looked shocked.

"Every way." Zoe was amazed.

"No matter who you are you'll lose!" Cerberumon lunged at him. "**EMERALD BLAZE!**"

Agunimon felt instincts take over him as he flipped sideways to grab the others before jumping up to where Zoe and JP were.

Then he did a backflip down.

"Moto cool!" Zoe said in awe while JP looked jealous.

Tommy had hero worship in his eyes while Daisuke laughed and cheered. "**GO TAKUYA!**" Then she looked at the others. "Can we keep him?"

That question caused them to nearly fall over in shock.

"**PORTALS OF DARKNESS!**" In a few seconds they both disappeared.

"Takuya?" Tommy looked worried.

"Looks like he wasn't tough enough." JP muttered earning a slap to the back of the head by Zoe.

"Don't be negative!"

Daisuke however was quiet as she could actually see Agunimon being knocked left and right in the darkness but she didn't know how or why.

"**TAKUYA BEHIND YOU!**" Daisuke shouted shocking the others but Agunimon listened and managed to catch Cerberumon's paw.

'_Thanks Daisuke._' Agunimon thought before he saw green flames dancing in Cerberumon's mouth. '_Oh crap, this is going to hurt._'

"Kid what are you doing?" JP asked in shock. "There's nothing down there."

"That's where you're wrong." Daisuke told him as she watched. "I can see it."

"How?" Tommy asked in confusion.

"I don't know but I can see Takuya fighting."

"You can?" The chicken asked before seeing the rabbit staring as well. "Don't tell me you can as well!"

"Can what?" The rabbit asked causing the chicken to snap the rabbit's pants.

"Nothing can escape the darkness, **EMERALD BLASTER-!**" Agunimon interrupted him by punching the mutt with an enflamed fist.

"Then how about I defeat you without escaping?" Agunimon spun around. "Pyro Tornado!"

The others watched amazed as a fire twister spun out of nowhere. "I must admit it, I'm impressed." The chicken said in awe.

"But what if he's in trouble-." Zoe was cut off when Agunimon came out kicking Cerberumon before pulling his D-Tector out as data swam from the mutt into it.

"That's amazing." Tommy said in awe.

"He's beautiful." Zoe was commenting on Agunimon's hair making JP's face fall in jealousy.

"**WAY TO GO TAKUYA!**" Daisuke cheered in happiness. "**TEACH ME HOW TO DO THAT!**"

"Hey look at that pretty little light." The rabbit said as Cerberumon disappeared causing the chicken to glare at him.

"You nincompoop, that pretty little light is Sepharimon's essence!"

Agunimon then fell to his knees as he turned back to Takuya. "Man that was tiring." He panted in exhaustion before blinking. "But… How did I know how to do all of that stuff?"

"_You are a Digidestind._" Takuya looked at his D-Tector again.

"I'm what now?"

"_Digidestind._" The voice repeated. "_Chosen for great things, but don't be frightened, the one who chose you is you._"

"I chose myself?"

"So we all chose ourselves when we answered that text?" Zoe realized as she looked at hers.

"_All except for Daisuke._" The voice said making everyone look at the girl in confusion. "_She was already chosen a long time ago._"

"What do you mean?" Daisuke asked as only static could be heard.

"Chosen a long time ago?" Takuya looked at Daisuke wondering what was going on.

'_Something tells me we're not going home yet._' Takuya thought in fatigue.

**To Be Continued…**

** Geez this took a while to type, I hope you'll like this story and I plan to continue this and I got the Spirit and Beast-Spirit for Daisuke planned, the Spirit isn't original but the Beast-Spirit you'll love, I promise you that!**

** So please review and tell me what you think.**

**Plus I hope I did okay with Daisuke's character since I had her being seven in this story I tried to give her a childish attitude.**


End file.
